Amnesia
by SpellMasters
Summary: Daniel has lost his memory, again. Can he regain his memory, with the help of Jack? Can Daniel keep his friends and his job while recovering? Now complete! Please R & R
1. Chapter One: The Mind

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Stargate characters, I wish I did though. I don't have any money, so don't sue, it would be a waste of time.

Amnesia

Chapter One- The Mind

SpellMasters and SJ-88

Dr. Daniel Jackson stumbled through the Stargate with an extremely important message to tell Colonel Jack O'Neill and General Hammond. He suddenly saw a bright light of a weapon shoot past him, he turned to avoid it but instead walked right into the next shot. Then he fell through the Stargate with the intention of doing just telling them the message. When he got to Earth, he could no longer remember who he was, where he was, or what he was just about to do except that it was extremely important to get it to somebody named Colonel Jack O'Neill. Daniel looked around and what he saw was terrifying. He did not recognize any of his surroundings. Jack saw him looking scared and out of his element.

Jack called back "You alright, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't reply because he did not know who Jack was talking to. Jack walked over to Daniel; Daniel backed away.

"Who are you and where am I?" Daniel asked before Jack could open his mouth.

"Daniel, you know who I am, C'mon."

"I don't know you, and who is Daniel?"

"_You're_ Daniel."

Jack paused then looked worried. "You're serious?'

Daniel nodded slowly. "Get a medical team down here now!" Jack called.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, Daniel, everything's gonna be alright, just calm down."

Jack took a few steps toward his friend, who backed away again.

"Look, I know you're scared, just-"

"Who are you, and why should I trust you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and I'm you're friend." Daniel's eyes flickered with recognition.

"How do I know you aren't just telling me this?"

"You don't, you are just going to have to trust me. Can you do that?" Daniel nodded after about thirty seconds.

Just then, Janet Fraiser came rushing into the Gateroom, accompanied by a medical team. Daniel, startled by the sudden commotion, backed all the way to the concrete wall.

"Colonel," Janet started. "what's going on?"

Jack looked from Daniel to Janet, and then spoke. "I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to know who he is or where he is but he does seem to recognize my name and to trust me. It was like I was breaking through, then the med team scared him off."

Janet nodded, "OK." She headed towards Daniel cautiously. "Daniel, I'm Janet Fraiser, I just want to help you. Will you let me do that?"

Daniel, who was unsure, looked over to Jack, for assistance. Jack nodded to Daniel, letting him know he should let her help him. Slowly Daniel nodded and took a few steps away from the wall. "Alright." Janet said with a smile. She waved the orderlies over, and Daniel immediately reverted to his former position. The orderlies stopped at this action.

"Daniel, you have to trust me."

"I trust you, I don't know them or trust them."

"Then why don't you come with me to the infirmary?"

Daniel started to nod, then suddenly stopped. The color drained out of his face, leaving it pale and white. Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't want to go to the infirmary."

Janet looked confused. "Why not?"

Daniel paused and looked uncertain. "I think I- am I dead?"

Janet looked surprised. "No, you're alive, what's wrong?"

Jack walked over and interjected "um, Janet, he _was_ dead." Janet nodded slowly. "I- I was. I was?" Daniel asked.

"Well, dead in the sense of gone, but your soul was… glowy." Jack said.

"Glowy?"

"Uh, yeah. You were ascended to another plane of existence."

"O-K." Daniel said. Janet smiles as she noticed Daniel was calming down. It was also nice to know that some things, like the banter between these two friends, didn't change.

"Look, Daniel, Janet will help you. You trust her, right?" Daniel nodded.

"Ok, I don't care if you trust me, but she can only help you if you go." Jack said.

Janet spoke, "He's right Daniel. I won't let anything happen to you okay?" Daniel slowly nodded and stood up following Janet Fraiser out. He stopped and turned. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused to remember the man's name, "Jack?" he said at length.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Could you come to?" Jack looked to Janet, whose look implied he should. "Sure" He said. The party of three, walked down the hall to the infirmary.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N:

SpellMasters: God, I love those people.

SJ-88: What people?

SpellMasters: People who review of course.

SJ-88: Oh, those people. The more they review, the faster we type.

SpellMasters: Yup, that is how it is. They should know that by now though, right?

SJ-88: Yeah. Hey, your first line, wasn't that a Jack quote.

SpellMasters: Alright, you've caught me.

SJ-88: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

SpellMasters: While SJ-88 is celebrating, just a reminder: more reviews equals faster typing.

SJ-88: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

SpellMasters leads SJ-88 away quietly.

Both: Until, next chapter. See ya.


	2. Chapter Two: The Journey

Sorry for the wait, my computer was not working and I was having trouble finding someone who could fix it for me. Luckily now it is fixed. This story is a collaboration between me and my friend SJ-88 and it is hard finding time between homework, school, and after school activities to find time to write this. Because you had to wait so long this chapter is extra long. Chapter three is underway and **will not** take as long a time to post. Again, extremely sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Stargate SG-1, would I really be writing fan fiction. Oh, well. I don't own Stargate, or anything related to it. Sigh. It would be nice though.

Amnesia

Chapter Two- The Journey

SpellMasters and SJ-88

Jack walked a little behind Daniel and Janet, looking cautiously at anyone who cast an odd look at the three of them; Daniel didn't need any undo stress right now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Teal'cs deep voice. "O'Neill. Daniel Jackson, you have returned."

"Um…" Daniel looked nervous.

"It's okay Daniel, this is Teal'c, and he's a friend." Janet said.

"Are you sure… he looks… well, I mean-"

"He's an alien." Jack interjected. Daniel coughed.

"An alien? Aliens don't-"

"Aliens are real, you married one, of course she's-"

"I'm married!"

Jack mentally kicked himself for telling him.

"Daniel… I think we should leave this for another time." Janet tried to coax him down the hall.

"Why, is she okay, I mean" Daniel paused. "she's dead, isn't she?" Silence fell over the group and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Daniel asked quietly. Teal'c spoke up.

"Do you not remember, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, no, I don't remember much of anything actually…"

"Again." Jack muttered underneath his breath, so only Doctor Fraiser could hear him. Janet smiled. The comment went unnoticed.

"I see… then perhaps Dr. Fraiser is correct and this conversation should be saved for another time."

Daniel suddenly looked defensive. "Why! Why should it wait! My wife is dead! I want to know how!" Jack and Teal'c exchanged looks.

At length, Teal'c spoke. His face and posture held the dignity of a man ready to face his execution gracefully. "I was forced to kill her, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's face couldn't have conveyed deeper shock. "And you're my friend!"

Teal'c nodded. Daniel turned to Janet. "Where's the infirmary?"

"Daniel, he had no choice! She was killing you."

"He killed her Jack. How do I know he won't try to kill me next, when I don't even remember what my name is?"

Jack motioned for Janet and Teal'c to follow him to a little distance away from Daniel. He, resigned to the fact that Daniel wasn't going to trust Teal'c at the moment, said, "Janet, why don't you take Daniel to the infirmary and stick him full with some needles or something to figure out why he doesn't remember anything about himself. I'll tell Carter and General Hammond what happened."

"Good idea, Colonel. Teal'c, it might be a good idea for you to go with him, I don't think you should come to the infirmary with Daniel, in this state."

"I agree, it would be unwise to accompany Daniel Jackson to the infirmary. I do however, hope he soon remembers that we are indeed friends." Janet cast a sad look to Jack, who spoke up.

"Teal'c, he'll remember that he forgave you and that you didn't have a choice. It'll come back to him, he just needs some time to readjust to us. C'mon, let's go and tell Carter."

Teal'c bowed his head to Janet and followed Jack down the hallway to Sam's lab.

Janet returned to Daniel, who was clearly still mad at Teal'c. "Where is Jack going?"

""He's going to tell Samantha Carter what happened. She's another friend, she's on your team."

""Along with the man who killed my wife?"

Janet silently turned away.

The two then made their way down to the infirmary. People saying hello to Daniel, who looked to Janet for help, kept on stopping them. She told Daniel who they were, and then explained to them, at their puzzled expressions, that Daniel had amnesia, and couldn't remember anything.

Janet and Daniel finally made it to the infirmary.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c rounded the corner to Sam's lab. Jack had a headache. It had been a long day and he knew it wasn't over yet. Carter sat hunched over her microscope; engrossed in her latest project. Jack coughed to alert her as to their presence. 

She looked up and with a cheery smile said, "Sir, Teal'c, what brings you two to my…" She faded out as she noticed the urgent look on her CO's face.

"What's wrong?"

Jack and Teal'c exchanged looks.

"Carter… Daniel came back today, um… he has a slight case of…well, and he doesn't really remember anything."

Sam sat quietly as she digested this information. "He has amnesia?" She asked for clarification.

Jack nodded. "Oh, and he doesn't trust Teal'c much… I sort of, accidentally, brought up Sha're… it um, it didn't go over too well." Sam nodded.

"I should go see him… I mean, if he-"

"Frasier is running some tests, so it'll have to wait. I just thought you should knpow."

"Ok." She replied.

* * *

"Janet…" Daniel said as she took his blood pressure. 

"Yeah?"

"When is Jack coming back, I mean, I only know two people, and that's you and him, so, I guess you're my friends, and…" He faded off.

"I know." Janet said with a caring smile. "I can call him down here now if you want."

Daniel nodded. "It's not that I don't like your company…" He assured her. "I mean, I do, I love your company, but I need to talk to Jack."

"I know, Daniel, it's fine."

Jack and Teal'c stood in front of Hammond's desk. They had just informed the General of the situation. The man held a grave expression as he asked, "And Doctor Frasier doesn't know what caused it?" "No, sir. And, as such sir, I'd like to request SG-1 be taken off the mission list until we determine what's wrong with him."

Hammond nodded. "Done."

"Thank you, sir."

"You two are dismissed."

Just as Jack turned to leave, an announcement came over the PA system. "Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary, please."

Jack turned to Teal'c. "T, I'll catch up with you, ok?"

Teal'c nodded.

* * *

Jack arrived at the infirmary. "Doc, what's up with Danny?" 

Janet shook her head at his insistence on annoying the man, even if he couldn't remember that he hated that name.

"Daniel," she corrected, "is fine. He just wanted to talk to you." Jack nodded and headed over towards his friend.

"Jack." Daniel said on seeing him.

"Daniel…How's it going?"

"Ok…" Jack looked at him.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Um… yeah. It's about Teal'c… I don't want him anywhere near me." Jack sighed.

"Daniel… he only did what he did to save you, and that was four years ago. You forgave him."

"Yeah, well I was stupid!" Daniel yelled.

"And if that murderous thing is on this base, I won't be!"

"Thing!" Jack shouted back.

Janet came rushing in. "What's going on?" But it was too late; they were intent on an argument.

"Teal'c is not a thing! He saved my life more times than I can count, your too, it's not my fault if you can't remember what an idiot you can be sometimes!"

"Idiot? You're right, Jack, I can't remember! I don't even remember my dead wife!"

"Exactly, so what is the big deal!"

What's the big deal? What's the big… you have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Oh, like hell I don't! You think I haven't lost people! Hmm? Do you really think I haven't felt what you feel?"

"At least Sha're's death wasn't my fault!" The words came out of his mouth before Daniel even realized what he was remembering. Jack stood there, shock and hurt evident in his expression. Janet stood still, with disbelief. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Daniel sat with a satisfied look.

Finally, Jack spoke, to Janet, not Daniel. "I'm- a, I'm going to find Teal'c, just talk to Sam when you know what's going on, she can tell me anything I need to know." His voice was quiet as he tried to compose himself.

"Colonel, I-"

"It's fine. He doesn't know what he's saying, I get it."

Daniel spoke. "Don't be so sure, Jack. I know what I was saying."

Jack cast him a look and turned and walked away. Janet looked to the now empty door, then to Daniel.

"You know you over stepped, right?"

"Yeah. It just came out. I mean…"

Janet gave him a sad smile of understanding.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWO 

A/N:

SpellMasters: God, I love those people.

SJ-88: What people?

SpellMasters: People who review of course.

SJ-88: Oh, those people. The more they review, the faster we type.

SpellMasters: Yup, that is how it is. They should know that by now though, right?

SJ-88: Yeah. Hey, your first line, wasn't that a Jack quote.

SpellMasters: Alright, you've caught me.

SJ-88: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

SpellMasters: While SJ-88 is celebrating, just a reminder: more reviews equals faster typing.

SJ-88: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

SpellMasters leads SJ-88 away quietly.

Both: Until, next chapter. See ya.


	3. Chapter Three: Burning Bridges

Amnesia

Chapter Three: Burning Bridges

SpellMasters and SJ-88\

Author's Notes:

Just for the record, SJ-88 is obsessed with Jack and hates the new season!

Hey, don't forget about me, SpellMasters! I'm (points proudly to self) obsessed with Daniel and likes the new season. I think that Mitchell and Vala are cool characters to introduce to the 9th season.

Hey, I don't mind Vala... and just so you know, she technically was introduced in season 8, you know, that little episode called "Prometheus Unbound"

Whatever, they _explore_ her character in season nine.

We decided to increase the rating due to a very mild drinking scene later on in the chapter. This is just to be safe.

Anyway... now for the disclaimer:

We don't own Stargate sigh... which unfortunately means we don't own Jack bigger sigh If we did, he would still be there... and Sam and he would get their happily ever after. In addition, Janet wouldn't have died and would have gotten her happily ever after with Daniel. even bigger sigh Oh, well; now on with the story!

Jack walked briskly down the dim corridor. He couldn't believe Daniel would say something like that- amnesia or not. Thoughts of Charlie were assaulting his mind. The sound of the gunshot and the frantic look on Sara's face were looping in his mind.

He turned a corner, and was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see Carter and Teal'c walking towards him. He hit Carter head on, the collision dragging his consciousness back to reality.

"Sorry, Carter. Didn't see you." He said coldly.

Carter gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Fine." He responded.

Carter and Teal'c exchanged looks. "Is Daniel Jackson alright, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah. He's fine. In fact, he's doing so well I don't think I'll be visiting him again." The anger broke through his previously monotone voice.

"Sir?" Carter asked.

"Just forget it Carter. I'm going home… see you tomorrow."

"Sir, wait- what happened? Did Janet figure out what's wrong with Daniel?"

"Nope, she doesn't have a clue, and I don't care."

"How can you say that?"

"It's amazing what you can say when you find out what someone really thinks of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He brought up Charlie, Carter. He said my son's death was my fault."

Carter and Teal'c exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Sir, I'm sure he-"

"He meant it. You should have seen the look of utter satisfaction on his face when he got the words out- it was like he'd been waiting to say them all along…" Jack faded, a thoughtful look that Sam couldn't read had taken away the angry expression that had been there.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" She suggested.

"Go ahead! Knock yourself out. I have a date with my television." He turned and left.

"Teal'c." Carter said.

The Jaffa had a confused look on his face. "Major Carter, will O'Neill be alright?"

"I don't know, I think you should drive him home, though. Just to make sure he get's there safetly."

Teal'c obviously did not understand the implications, but he bowed slightly and made his way to the elevator, nonetheless. Carter turned toward the infirmary. She had to talk some sense into Daniel.

Jack slid the key into the door of his pickup truck. He gripped the handle, about to open the door when he heard Teal'c call out his name. He sighed and turned slowly, not in a people mood.

"What?" he asked.

"Major Carter feels it would be prudent for me to drive you home."

"She does, does she?" O'Neill's annoyance shown through in his voice.

"I agree."

"Teal'c I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"I will not allow you to leave, if I am not driving you, O'Neill."

Jack sighed. He knew he couldn't win. Teal'c took the keys and climbed into the driver's seat of Jack's truck, reluctantly, Jack took the passenger's seat.

Carter walked cautiously into the infirmary. Janet looked up from her work.

"Sam, hey."

"Hey… I heard there was a little altercation between the Colonel and Daniel?"

Janet nodded. "Oh, yes."

Carter smiled half-heartedly. "I came on behalf of the Colonel, I thought maybe I could smooth some feathers."

"That would be great. I think men are too aggressive to work out their problems themselves. Daniel would benefit from a woman's perspective on things."

Sam laughed slightly. "Yeah, Colonel O'Neill too."

Both laughed.

"So, is he in there?" Carter asked.

"Yeah…. Sam. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Janet."

Jack and Teal'c sat in an awkward silence. Jack's mind was completely on Charlie. Finally, Teal'c broke the silence.

"The death of Charlie, O'Neill, was not your fault."

Jack winced at his son's name. He missed him so much he still cried some nights, both for Charlie and Sara. Just going home brought back memories of baseball in the back yard.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c prodded.

"I don't know, Teal'c. My gun killed him, he only played with it because I wouldn't let him have a squirt gun. Do you believe that? A squirt gun! My son died over a squirt gun." Jack was silent. Teal'c thought he saw a tear glisten in his eye, but was unsure.

"It was not your fault, O'Neill." Teal'c insisted.

"How do you know!" Jack almost yelled. "You weren't there!"

A tense silence once again fell over them.

Janet was in her office, thinking about the situation at hand. At first, it had been hard to deal with, due to her uncertain feelings about Daniel, but it was slowly becoming easier. She reached for a folder and began to go over its contents, when she was distracted by the all to familiar sound of Daniel yelling- this time, the receiving voice was female.

"Uh-oh." She muttered as she rose again to play mediator.

When she entered the infirmary, the scene before her eyes startled her. Daniel was standing up, facing Sam, very angrily yelling. Sam, who looked just as angry, if not more, was standing there waiting for him to finish his rant so she could have her turn.

" I can't believe you agree with him. I thought you would be on my side!" Daniel yelled in a disbelieving tone.

"That was a low blow, Daniel. Even for you." Sam yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'Even for you?'"

"I mean, that even for someone in your condition. For someone who lost their memory. You're doing a good job at rekindling others! Do you have any idea what hearing that from his best friend did to him! _YOU'RE_ the only reason he didn't commit suicide over this eight years ago!"

"He almost killed himself?" Daniel asked pale faced.

Sam inhaled, attempting to calm down, and nodded.

"I'm not even sure what I'm remembering- something about his son dying and him feeling responsible for it. I understand grieving, but why would he almost to kill himself?"

"Charlie- his son- was nine or ten when it happened. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't let Charlie have anything to do with guns, not even toy ones. So, one day, the Colonel and his wife were outside when they heard the gun shot. Charlie had gotten his hands on the Colonel's personal gun and he accidentally shot himself with it. After that, he closed into himself and his marriage fell apart. He was ready to kill himself when the air force offered him a suicide mission through the Stargate. He would have sent his team back through and blown the bomb- killing himself and destroying the life on his planet, until he met you. You went on the mission and you helped him deal with Charlie's death. Now, the only reason he stopped himself- you- just told him it was his fault." Sam felt her anger rising again.

Daniel just sat on the bed. Finally, he spoke.

"In a way, it was his fault. If he would have let Charlie have a toy gun or if he'd kept his gun locked up- it wouldn't have happened."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, obviously thought better of it, then turned to leave. Before going through the door into the hall, she turned back and spoke to Janet. "When he remembers his conscience- let me know." with that she was gone.

Teal'c moved the truck into O'Neill's driveway. Nothing had been said between them except the exchange about Charlie almost 20 minutes earlier.

Jack got out, obviously still brooding. "Thanks for the lift, you can take the truck tonight." he said cynically.

Teal'c hesitated. "Will you be ok, O'Neill?"

"See you tomorrow; 0700." before Teal'c could say another word, Jack shut the door.

Teal'c drove away against his better judgment as Jack headed towards his porch. On entering his home, he barely took time to throw his coat on the floor in a heap before opening a large bottle of alcohol- the layman's anesthetic.

Teal'c sat silently in the truck. He watched the yellow dashes dividing the lane disappear under the hood as he considered O'Neill's condition. He heard a chirping noise from the center consol and investigated. O'Neill's cell phone vibrated as it played an annoyingly happy tone. Teal'c decided to answer it.

"Hello." he said flatly.

"Teal'c! Carter's voice conveyed surprise.

"It is I, Major Carter. Is there any news on Daniel Jackson?"

"No, he's the same. Where's the Colonel?" She sounded worried.

"He is at home- he ordered me to take the truck and return tomorrow morning to retrieve him."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Ok, Teal'c, how close are you to his house?"

" I am nearly back to Stargate Command." He thought he heard a quiet curse escape the major's mouth.

"Ok, come to the base. You can pick me up and we'll both go back to his house." She said resolved.

"O'Neill wishes to be alone tonight."

"Yeah, I know- but I'm afraid of what he'll do if he is."

" I will be there shortly."

"Ok, see you soon."

The connection ended and Teal'c was again left alone to ponder how little he understood humans.

"Daniel," Janet sighed. "I can't find anything wrong with you- maybe the test results will show something but they won't be here until tomorrow sometime. In the mean time, I don't see any reason you need to stay cooped up in here. You can leave."

Daniel sat on the bed unsure of how to react.

"I have no place to go." He said.

Janet sighed. "Well, you're also free to stay here, of course. I just thought you'd like to get some space."

Daniel shook his head. "I'll stay here… with you."

Janet's heart leaped momentarily at the last part of his sentence, but then she realized that she was the only one he'd met so far that was still his friend. She nodded.

"Ok… I've got some more work to do, but when I'm done I'll sit with you if you like."

Daniel flashed his charming smile. "Yeah, that would be great."

As the Ford pulled into the drive way for the second time that night, the occupants noticed a lack of light escaping the windows.

Carter's heart sank. She worried what alcohol- induced grief could cause a man with a gun to do. She jumped out of the pickup- truck even before it stopped moving and bolted for the door- which she proceeded to knock on hard enough to be a battering ram.

On her fifth knock, the door slowly opened, revealing a red-faced Colonel who reeked of whisky.

"What do you want?" he slurred with agitation.

Carter was silent for a moment, and she became aware she didn't know what she planned to say. "I just…" She faded, unsure of how to continue.

"What… Carter?"

"Sir, can we come in?" She asked.

Jack hesitated. "You know… I think I'd…" he paused and steadied himself. "I'd rather be alone." He finished.

Just before he slammed the door, Carter noticed the hand gun tucked into his pants.

Carter frantically slammed on the door some more and yelled for him to open it. Teal'c was behind her now, obviously concerned, but unaware of the severity of the situation.

"Major Carter, what has transpired?" He questioned.

"He's drunk, he's depressed, and he's got a gun, Teal'c. We need to get this door open!"

Just then, a shot rang out. Carter's worry turned to full-flushed panic and Teal'c used his strength to kick in the door.

Carter bolted in, preparing for the worst. She saw the darkened figure of her CO in his knees. The gun hung loosely from his right hand and his shoulders heaved. Carter rushed to his side.

"Sir, are you okay?" She felt his chest for any moisture that could indicate a self-inflicted gunshot wound, but noticed the hole through a picture into the wall.

She gently shoved the gun away from his hand and proceeded to embrace him in the most sheltering, safe hug he'd ever felt.

Teal'c stood back, unsure of how to proceed.

As Jack sobbed into her shirt, it seemed to Sam that the tears soaked through the cotton and right through to her heart.

She held him in an embrace somewhere between friendship and love as she rocked him back and forth. As he succumbed to the alcohol and passed out against her, she asked Teal'c for assistance in placing his limp form on the couch.

She covered him with the nearest blanket and turned to face her muscular teammate.

"Will O'Neill be alright?" he inquired.

"I think so… I can't believe Daniel did this to him!" Anger became evident in her voice as she gently wiped the remnants of Jack's tears away from his sleeping face.

"Daniel Jackson is not entirely to blame… O'Neill chose his reaction to this situation. It was his choice to consume alcohol and to contemplate ending his life. Daniel Jackson can not be held responsible for O'Neill's reaction to-"

Sam cut him off. "How would you have reacted! What would you do if Ryac died!"

"The issue at hand is not the death of O'Neill's son- but Daniel's view of the death. Therefore your comparison is flawed."

"Thank- you for your help, Teal'c, but I think it's time for you to leave." Sam said coldly.

Teal'c stood for a moment, hurt by his friend's apparent anger.

"I was merely attempting a logical view, Major Carter." He said apologetically.

Sam's anger clouded her reaction. "Friendship and love aren't logical, Teal'c. Get back to the base."

Teal'c nodded and left, Sam decided she would stay with Jack. Until he sobered up, he needed someone.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: We are terribly sorry about the delay in getting this out. Between life and school, we didn't have much time to write and post this chapter. We promise that chapter four will not take as long, at all, to post. Anyways, we hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, go on you know you want to. Thanks, in advance. SpellMasters and SJ-88 out.


	4. Chapter Four: Mending a Few Fences

Amnesia

SJ-88 and SpellMasters

Chapter Four: Mending a Few Fences

Disclaimer: We don't own Stargate, hence the fanfiction.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

By the time Teal'c returned to the SGC, it was well past midnight. His symbiote cried out for Kel-no-reem, but Teal'c needed to speak to Hammond. He only hoped that the General was still on the base. As he climbed the stairs to the good-sized office, relief spread over him as he realized the lights were still on. After his first knock on the steel-grey door, he heard the General's voice bid him enter.

"General Hammond." Teal'c said with a bow.

"Teal'c" replied the older man, his Texas roots evident in his southern drawl. "What can I do for you?"

Teal'c hesitated. "General Hammond, may I speak freely?"

Hammond considered the Jaffa for a moment. Never in seven years had Teal'c asked permission to speak freely. "Of course." He said a length.

"The events of this evening have greatly disturbed me, General. In a mere five hours, SG-1 has been reduced to a shattered array of bickering individuals."

Hammond looked confused. "What do you mean, Teal'c?"

Teal'c explained the events, starting with Daniel's revelation about Sha're and ending in the Colonel's drunken behavior and Major Carter's coldness.

Hammond allowed the Jaffa to explain everything, refraining from interrupting even at the most shocking parts. Once the tale had been told and digested by the balding man, he spoke, "Major Carter is with Colonel O'Neill right now?" he asked for clarification.

"Indeed." Responded the Jaffa.

"So his chances of him doing something to harm himself are slim?"

"I do not believe Major Carter would allow O'Neill to make an attempt at his life, General Hammond."

Hammond nodded, and then sighed. "Well, Teal'c. I don't think there's anything we can do tonight… come the morning I'll try to talk some sense into them. Until then, I suggest you Kel-no-reem. I think the solution may be putting SG-1 back in the field."

"Do you believe that is wise General Hammond?"

Hammond considered Teal'c for a moment. "It will be a simple recon mission to an uninhabited planet. I believe that if you four simply work together again, your relationships will mend."

Teal'c, though skeptical, bowed his head and left the room. Hoping all along that the General was correct.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

It seemed Daniel had waited for hours for Janet to finish her paperwork, but any frustration vanished the moment he saw her smile in the doorway.

"Sorry that took so long." She said as she sat down beside his bed.

"Don't worry about it." He said flashing his disarming smile at her. "I was just getting to know the infirmary a bit."

Janet nodded. She eyed the man in front of her. His tan skin and toned muscles gave him the look, not of a scientist, but of an adventurer. Since the first time she laid eyes on the then- awkward, long haired, stuttering archeologist she had harbored secret feelings for him. It hurt her to see him so out of his element, and, though she vowed silently to not turn her back on him, she also recognized his flaws.

"Daniel." She spoke softly, carefully non-accusatory.

He looked up, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers.

"You know I'm not angry, right?" She asked. "About tonight, I mean." She added on seeing the confused look on his face.

He nodded. "But…?" he added sensing another part to her unfinished sentence.

"I understand what you're doing. You're scared and hurt; so you're pushing away." She paused hoping she wasn't being to blunt. When he said nothing, she hesitantly continued.

"But to me some of the things you said were…." She sighed, and finished the uncomfortable sentence. "… out of line. You really hurt Colonel O'Neill; I think more than you know."

Daniel was silent. He was not angry at Janet. He couldn't be imagine ever being angry at such an angelic person, but he was irritated that Jack had to come into this talk.

"Janet, he defended the alien that killed my wife." He said quietly.

"Yes, he did." Janet replied. "Because Teal'c was not to blame."

Daniel was silent for a moment. "He- he said he killed her."

Janet nodded. "He did." Daniel looked confused.

"Daniel, your wife was controlled by a Goa'uld. It's an alien parasite that takes over a person's body and uses it for itself. This Goa'uld, in your wife's body, was killing you. Teal'c had no choice. You realized this and placed the blame on the true culprit, the Goa'uld who stole your wife."

Daniel was stunned. "God." He said with a sad laugh. "God, I am such and idiot."

Janet smiled. "Your reaction was normal." She replied.

Daniel felt a pang of guilt. "Can I speak to Teal'c, please?"

"Of course"

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

A knock at his door startled Teal'c out of his Kel-no-reem. He rose, passing the elaborate row of candles he used to assist in his nightly meditation, and wondered, briefly, who was calling him this late in the night; especially since all of his friends were mad at him. He opened the blue-grey door and could barely contain his surprise at the sight before him: Daniel Jackson stood, looking ashamed.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c… I know this is awkward, but, can I come in?"

Teal'c bowed slowly. Daniel smiled. "Look, Teal'c, Janet told me what happened. With Sha're. Earlier, I-"

"There is no need to apologize, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c assured him.

"Well, I feel there is. Look, I was scared and I didn't listen to what people told me. I'm sorry I lashed out at you will you forgive me?"

Teal'c nodded then smiled. "Have you retrieved your memory?" He inquired.

"Bits and pieces… not really though."

"It will come, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c assured him.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

"Ou!"

The moan woke Sam from a light sleep.

"Colonel?" She asked.

The older man had his hand to his head as he pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He looked up at the voice.

"Carter?" he asked, sounding thoroughly confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" He rose slightly, and waited for his living room to slow down.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be left alone after last night." She said, honestly.

He looked questioningly at her and she realized he had no memory of the previous night.

"Lie back." She said with a smile. "I'll get you some coffee."

He obeyed, he had too much of a headache to do anything else.

As he slowly sipped the steaming cup of coffee, the caffeine sharpened his senses and the previous night came flooding back. After he took a shower and got cleaned up, he looked at Carter and spoke, at length.

"Thanks. Carter… I can't imagine how much last night must have ruined your image of me."

Sam smiled sadly. "It's okay Colonel. We all have flaws. I'm just glad we got to you before you shot something living." She said indicating the picture.

Jack nodded. "So, T was here too?"

Sam nodded, and then stopped. "Oh, God. I kinda snapped at him… I think he thinks I'm mad at him."

"Why?"

"He said your condition was your fault, not Daniel's. That you chose how to react."

Again, Jack felt shame at his actions. "He's right. I mean, I'm pissed at Daniel, and I don't really see us making nice too soon, but I did choose my reaction…"

To both their surprise, they heard a horn in the driveway. Teal'c sat in Jack's pick-up truck. It was 0700.

As Sam climbed in after Jack, she looked to Teal'c and apologized. "I was running on instinct and adrenaline… you were right. I'm sorry I asked you to leave."

Teal'c bowed. "It is quite all right, Major Carter."

The only obstacle now between the occupants of the car and the reformation of SG-1 was Daniel Jackson's attitude toward O'Neill. Teal'c felt hopeful it could be overcome.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCS

Author's Note: Here's chapter four. We hoped you enjoyed it. The reason for the late chapter was due to the fact that I (SpellMasters) lost the papers where we had this chapter written on, and just now found it. And I didn't stop typing it until it was finished. Chapter five will be started and finished in a few weeks. We will try to not have it be so long between now and then next update. Thanks for being so understanding. So please review and tell us what you think, any sort of reviews are welcome. Please just take a few minutes to send us a review, anonymous reviews are also accepted. So if your too lazy to log in (like I am a lot) or don't have an account you can still send us a review. Until next time... SpellMasters and SJ-88 out.


	5. Chapter Five: Arguments Between Boys

Amnesia

SpellMasters and SJ-88

Chapter Five: Arguments Between Boys

Jack sat in the briefing room, staring at General Hammond in utter disbelief.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't feel that SG-1 should be sent into the field considering the present…state of things."

"This is a simple recon mission, Colonel. I feel that the only way that you will overcome your differences is if you regroup in the field. Besides, all the other SG teams are busy at the moment, and the planet needs to be assessed."

"I understand that, General… so how about I take Carter and T, and _Danny_ can stay here admiring the beauty of our infirmary." Jack said, barely containing his anger.

"I hate to say this, General, but I agree with Jack. I don't feel safe going off world with the present company."

"YEAH? Well, maybe you shouldn't feel safe with me! After all, I killed my own son, right, Daniel?"

"You might as well as, and I don't feel like you are someone I want to trust with my life!"

"You know what, _Daniel_? SHUT UP!"

"I don't think-"

"ENOUGH! I am the one with the stars on my shoulders, and my decision is final!" Hammond shouted with authority, ending the altercation.

Jack sat, seething, but containing his outburst. He forced out a cold, "Yes, sir", and glared at Daniel, who said nothing.

"You leave at 0800 hours. Is that clear?" Daniel nodded and Jack said a slightly sarcastic, "Of course, sir."

"Good; dismissed."

Jack rose abruptly and made a bee-line for the door. Carter rushed after him to attempt to stem his anger. Daniel remained in his seat for several moments.

"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"What? Oh, no, not really… but I don't suppose I have a choice." Daniel rose, sighed, and headed toward the door.

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, following the brunette through the steal door frame. Daniel did not reply, however, Teal'c noted, he did not object.

"Colonel!" Carter called out as she ran up behind her superior officer.

"What, Carter?" He asked, a little sharper than necessary.

"I just-" she started, taken aback by his harsh tone.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, Carter… I'm a little on edge." Jack looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"I know. That's actually why I followed you here… I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Jack did not reply.

"Sorry, Sir. That was a stupid question… I mean-"

"I know, Carter. I don't know if everything will be ok… I hope Hammond's plan works and Daniel gets his head out of his ass."

Carter said nothing, but nodded. "Are you hungry?" She asked in a slightly forced cheery tone.

"Sure." Jack nodded. "Pie solves everything, right?" He said with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

They walked, side by side, toward the mess hall.

The next morning Jack stood in the gate room, fully geared, looking anxiously at the blast doors. He looked over at Carter as they opened to reveal Teal'c and Daniel.

"Morning, T" Jack said, completely ignoring Daniel as the gate spun.

"SG-1, you have a go." Hammond's voice reverberated off the concrete walls as the team briskly walked up the clanking ramp and through the shimmering surface of the event horizon.

As the gate shut down, Walter looked up at General Hammond questioningly.

"Do you think this will work, Sir?"

"I hope so." Hammond responded as he turned toward his office.

SG-1 emerged into the bright, peaceful field that surrounded the gate.

"Well," Jack said with a sigh, "Let's get a perimeter established."

Carter followed Jack, as Teal'c headed in the opposite direction. Daniel stood, unsure of what to do. He caught Teal'c's eye, and decided to follow him.

Jack and Carter set off down a path through the trees boardering the clearing.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir?"

"This planet is supposed to be uninhabited, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jack looked down at the path they stood on. It was barely distinguishable, but clearly present to a trained eye. Carter followed his gaze, and apparently reached the same conclusion he had, because she reached for her radio.

"Daniel, Teal'c, you might want to be on your guard."

"Is something wrong, Major Carter?" Teal'c's voice emanated from the radio.

"Maybe… there's a path here. It looks recently used… we might not be alone here."

"Just be on your toes." Jack interjected, raising his P-90 at the same time.

"Understood, O'Neill."

Jack looked to Sam, who also had her gun raised defensively.

"Let's walk lightly, huh?" He said.

"Yes, sir." She replied, scanning the surrounding forest with a wary eye.

Suddenly, a zat blast shot past O'Neill and caught his shoulder. A surge of pain shot through his arm, followed by an overwhelming numbness. He raised his P-90 with his other arm and shot in the direction of the blast. More soon followed and one hit him square in the chest, and the world turned to blackness.

Teal'c's head jerked in the direction of the gunfire.

"Teal'c! What the-" Daniel started; Teal'c raised a finger, silencing him.

Daniel raised his hand toward the radio attached to his vest, but Teal'c prevented him from speaking into it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Daniel asked defensively.

"If they are under attack, they will either be captured or killed. Either way, communicating over the radio does nothing will do little more than reveal our position to the enemy. If we, too, are captured, we will be unable to free O'Neill and Major Carter. We must assess the situation, and, if possible, contact General Hammond."

Daniel nodded in understanding.

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His arms were chained above his head, and the chain was attached to the ceiling of the dirt cell. He surveyed the layout of the small room, still half dazed. Suddenly, he jerked his head quickly,

"Carter?!" He asked with concern. When no answer came, his concern grew.

"CARTER!?" He called out.

Suddenly, the steel door to the cell opened. The bright light that entered as a result temporarily prevented him from seeing his captor. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that the offender was a jaffa… first prime, by the looks of it. _Big surprise there…_ he thought to himself.

"So… you captured the infamous Jack O'Neill… gonna get a raise?" Jack asked sarcastically.

His response was a fist to the stomach.

Jack coughed a groan, and looked up with a grimace. "Right down to the fun, huh?"

Another punch collided with his ribs, followed quickly by a fist to the jaw. After what seemed like hours of physical beating, the Jaffa brought the ever-popular Goa'uld

Cattle prod and jabbed it into Jack's side. Try as he might, he could not prevent the anguished scream that escaped his mouth.

"Damn!" Daniel said as he saw the many Jaffa guarding the gate. He turned to Teal'c.

"So, it doesn't seem like we can talk to the general…"

"Indeed." Teal'c responded grimly.

Sam Carter sat in her cell, wondering why she and the Colonel had been separated. Thoughts of what they were doing to Jack assaulted her mind, but she attempted to force them away. _C'mon, Sam, he's probably in a cell just like you. They separated you to make you nervous. There is no reason to think that they are torturing him… _Suddenly, the most horrible scream she ever heard ripped through the air, and shattered any hope she may have had.

She jumped up off the saggy mattress she was sitting on and ran to the bars. As a second scream followed, a tear formed in her eye.

An hour after the cream, footsteps echoed in the hallway outside of her cell. She rose cautiously, and looked to the door expectantly. Two guards entered, holding her at staff point to ensure no fool hardy escape attempt. A third and fourth guard entered, dragging the unconscious body of Colonel O'Neill behind them. They roughly threw his limp form forward onto the packed dirt of the floor. As he collided with the ground, a slight moan escaped his lips. Were it not for that one sign of life, Carter would have thought him dead.

Once the guards exited the cell, she rushed to her CO's side.

"Colonel?" She said quietly. "Sir, can you hear me?" He moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Carter?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"Yes, sir." She said with relief. "Can you get up at all? There's a mattress over here."

Jack did not respond. Carter realized he had lapsed back into unconsciousness. She sighed, as she attempted to wake him. With some effort, she managed to get Jack situated on the mattress in the cell, and as comfortable as was possible. He stayed unconscious for several hours.

"Run me through this again?" Daniel asked.

"We will enter the base and locate O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c answered.

"Right…" Daniel said, "And then?"

Teal'c said nothing, but handed a Zat to Daniel and stood, preparing to storm the Goa'uld base.

Author's Note:

Oohhh no! I see badness coming!

Yes, thanks SJ-88, for that brilliant deduction. Anyways, we hoped you like this chapter. I know that we had fun writing it. (Which we wrote in one day, and this is the quickest we have gotten a chapter out yet. But we hope to change that with the next chapter.) Chapter six shouldn't take as long as chapter five did. And just as a heads up, there are only like four more chapters left in this fanfic. Anyways, leave us a review and let us know what you thought. We look forward to hearing from you, no matter what you thought of it. Bya. SJ-88 and SpellMasters out.


	6. Chapter Six: The Pains of Friendship

Amnesia

SpellMasters and SJ-88

Disclaimer: We realized that we hadn't written one for several chapters. So here it is: We don't own them. We're just playing with them and we'll return them once we're done.

Chapter Six: The Pains of Friendship

Authors Note: Yeah, so I (SpellMasters) am sooo completely sorry for the wait. This time it's my entire fault. We got it written and then I lost the pages, and it just didn't get rewritten, and then I found it again and here it is. I really don't have a good excuse for the vast quantity of time that the delay was (besides me not cleaning my room, which is where it was). Anyways, the next chapter is NOT going to be this long of a wait at all. There aren't going to be many more chapter, one or two, three at the absolute most. So we just want to say thanks in advance. Enjoy and please review, all of your reviews are important to us!

"Oy!" Jack moaned as he brought his hand to his head.

"Sir?" Carter jerked awake from her spot next to him.

_Wait! Carter was lying next to him?_ Jack sighed. _Why does this only happen when I'm injured._ Jack wondered. Jack shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Colonel?" Carter asked concerned.

He groaned.

"You're awake!" She said, relieved.

"If you use that term loosely;" He said wryly.

Sam could not help but smile. "How are you feeling, sir?" She asked.

"Like I got the hangover from hell… and I gotta say, the party I got it at sucked." He said with a hint of a smile. "I'll be fine, Carter." he said, sensing her concern. "I'm just a little banged up that's all."

Sam nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Carter…" he said with a tone of warning. "I'm fine."

Sam knew arguing was no use, "Yes, sir." She said with false confidence as Jack drifted back to sleep.

Entering the base proved easier than Daniel anticipated. Only three guards defended the entrance and the large, vacuous hallways were sparsely populated. The setting reminded Daniel of a mission SG-1 once embarked on. They had to navigate Apophis's mothership and plant C-4 before the fleet could reach earth. Daniel almost died on that mission. _Wait a minute that was a memory! A real memory! And no one told me about it. _

"Teal'c!" he said excitedly. "I remember-" he was cut off by four Jaffa aiming staff weapons at him and Teal'c.

_Dammit_. He thought as a zat blast hit him in the chest.

The sound of the iron door slamming woke Jack and Sam. They jumped up in unison and Jack felt the room sway. To his surprise, two huge Jaffa dragged the unconscious bodies of Daniel and Teal'c into the cell.

"Look, Carter. They brought us company." Jack said sounding a bit more like his normal self than he had earlier.

"Yes, sir;" She said as Daniel groaned. Teal'c regained consciousness and rose with dignity. Daniel mumbled a bit as he sat up too quickly.

"Jack… Sam." He said as his vision cleared. "I remember!" he said. Apparently the gravity of their situation.

Sam smiled despite herself. "That's great, Daniel!" She said, hoping that things could maybe get back to normal now.

Daniel turned to face Jack. It was then that he took in the older man's physical appearance, "Jesus, Jack! You look… what happened?"

Jack looked oddly at Daniel. "I was tortured Daniel… That's what happens to captured military leaders."

"God, Jack… Can I help? Do you-"

"What? Now you care about what happens to me?" Jack spat out.

Daniel was silent for a moment. "Jack, I…" Daniel sighed and made eye contact with the battered man. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes. God, yes! I am so sorry."

Jack turned toward the bed, swayed a little on his way there, sat down, and spoke. "Screw you." With that he lied down and closed his eyes.

Daniel sighed as he looked exasperatedly toward Sam. She slowly shook her head and whispered, "It'll be okay, Daniel."

Suddenly the guards returned. "O'Neill!" One called roughly. Jack groaned and sat up. "Are you prepared to talk now?" The Jaffa asked.

Jack stood and walked toward the Jaffa. "Y'know?" he said standing right in front of the bulging man. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided that I am ready to talk. You know what I'm ready to say?" Jack paused dramatically, "Go. To. Hell."

The Jaffa punched him across the face. He fell to the floor. As the Jaffa prepared to take him for more interrogation, Daniel stood. "Wait!" he cried. "Take me instead." Jack looked up from the ground.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my friend, Jack." He said the sentence pointedly.

"Why would we interrogate you?" The guard asked.

"Well," Daniel started, "you obviously want to interrogate someone, but if you take Jack again, you could kill him. I'm guessing your _God_ would like SG-1, especially their fearless leader, alive as an example of his power."

The Jaffa thought about it. "Fine." Two Jaffa grabbed Daniel instead.

"No!" Jack called, mustering all of his strength to get and charge the guards. He made it to the cell door just as it closed. "Daniel!" he called as he slumped to the floor exhausted.

Carter rushed to his side, "Sir?"

Jack looked up at her with pained eyes and just shook his head as he rose and walked toward the mattress.

The guards roughly secured Daniel to the shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I should warn you," Daniel began, "the whole team is trained not to talk. This is a rather pointless exercise in-"

He was cut off by a punch to the stomach, followed by one to the ribs, followed by one to the face. Once he regained clarity, he looked the Jaffa in the face, "Are you even going to ask me questions?" He was answered with another punch.

After a while of beating, they brought out the cattle prod and like Jack, Daniel screamed. The sound of the scream woke Jack up in the cell. Jack looked wide eyed at the cell door. _Dammit these guards are gonna pay, _he thought to himself. Suddenly he realized he was mad at himself more than anything. Daniel apologized and he said, "Screw You!" Now Daniel was getting tortured for him, even though he had been an ass.

The guards dragged Daniel into the cell and Jack charged them. He didn't make it to the door before it slammed shut, though. He reached through the bars and screamed, "You bastards! If you touch a member of my team again I'll kill you! You hear me?!" The Jaffa just looked at him and turned to leave.

Jack turned towards Daniel and helped maneuver him onto the mattress.

Daniel moaned and slowly rose. "Take it easy, Daniel." Jack said softly.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, I am so sorry. I know that I can be an asshole sometimes."

Daniel smiled, "No more than me."

"Nah, Daniel. When people are injured or scared or alone they lash out in fear. It's a basic human reaction. I should know… I've done it tons of times myself! I should've taken what you said with a grain of salt. I know that you don't think Charlie's death was my fault."

"Of course I don't, Jack... How about next time one of us is scared or alone, we support each other, rather than lash out?"

Jack smiled, his first real smile since before this ordeal began, and though it hurt his bruised jaw, he continued to smile as he spoke. "Deal." Jack looked around and noticed Sam and Teal'c attempting to eavesdrop discreetly. They weren't pulling one off on this special ops trained colonel. "Why do you even pretend not to listen?" he asked, sounding affectionately exasperated. "You know we know you heard everything we just said."

Sam just smiled and couldn't quite prevent a relieved chuckle from escaping her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Before she could respond, as explosion that sounded shockingly similar to C-4, rattled the complex.

"Move!" They heard a familiar voice call out.

"Ferreti?" Jack asked, mostly to himself. Suddenly the face of the newly promoted Major appeared in the cell door.

"Got em!"

"Dammit Ferreti!" Jack said gleefully. "What the hell took you so long?!"

Ferreti smiled, and took in the sight of Colonel O'Neil and Dr. Jackson. "Doc!" he called out, before Jack could protest.

The familiar doctor rushed in and began tending to Jack and Daniel. "Colonel," she said, "you need to sit down."

"Oh, for-cryin'-out-loud, Doc. I'm fine. It's just-"

"Sit!" She ordered.

_Damn_, Jack thought. For someone under 5'5" she could sure intimidate people… Jack supposed the next few days would be chock full of pointy needles and bed rest… fun fun!

Authors Note: A little humor in this one and SG-1 is finally working things out. There's only going to be one or two more chapters of this. Thanks for being so patient with us! SJ-88 and SpellMasters out! (P.S. please review and tell us how we're doing)


	7. Chapter Seven: The Open Ended Beginning

Sorry that this has been so long… Spellmasters promised it wouldn't… but, what can I say, sometimes I'm a slacker… thank you very much for your patience in this!

Enjoy!

Amnesia

Chapter Seven: The Open Ended Beginning

SpellMasters

SJ-88

SG1SG1SG1

"So, they'll be fine?" Hammond clarified, standing between Jack and Daniel's beds in the infirmary.

Fraiser nodded. "Yes, sir. They just need to rest a bit."

Hammond nodded. "Well, I'm taking SG-1 off the mission rotation for a week at the least."

Fraser nodded approvingly. Sam and Teal'c stood off to the side; they looked from Frasier to Hammond to their teammates lying in the infirmary beds. Fraiser looked at them. "You two can stay with them tonight if you want, but not until you both eat something."

Sam and Teal'c looked as if they wanted to protest, but they decided against it. They would eat in the commissary, but quickly. They turned and headed out the door.

Hammond moved to do the same, but first looked pointedly at Jack and Daniel. "Are you two going to be ok staying in these close quarter, or do I have to worry about a fist fight?"

"General, if there's one thing I've learned throughout the years, it's nothing makes misunderstandings between friends look more petty then a torture session with the Goa'uld." Jack said lightly.

"We're fine, general." Daniel elaborated on Jack's statement.

Hammond smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Get some rest, you both have some paper work waiting for you."

Jack rolled his eyes; Daniel just smiled.

**SG1SG1SG1**

"How's the memory, Daniel?" Janet asked once Hammond left.

"Much better. Pieces are starting to fall back into place now."

Janet smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah, it's about time we get our old Danny boy back!" Jack piped in from his bed.

Janet just shook her head affectionately. SG-1 was finally back to normal.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1**

A bit later, Sam and Teal'c returned. They brought some food with them. Jack was quick to snatch some fries and a piece of pumpkin pie.

"Healthy." Carter said wryly.

Jack just gave her a signature smirk as he ate a few of the French fries.

"How are you two?" Sam asked gently.

"Bored." Jack replied.

"Colonel, you two were just tortured… you need bed rest." Janet interjected.

"Don't you have paperwork or something, Doc? Instead of eaves dropping on us?" Jack said with mock complaint in his voice.

"Hey!" Daniel cut in. "She can stay, after all… over the last week or so, she's been my only guaranteed friend!"

"Yeah, like she'd ever side with someone over you…" Jack muttered.

Sam could not hide the smile. Daniel looked at Janet, whose face was steadily becoming a deep shade of pink. Daniel wouldn't take a jab like that. Especially not like Jack. "Like you have anything to say on the topic!" Daniel was careful to look at both Jack and Sam, who was sitting on Jack's bedside.

Teal'c raised one eyebrow in amusement.

Jack grabbed one of his fries and tossed it in Daniel's general direction. At that, Janet intervened. "Hey, hey. No food fights in my infirmary! I'll pull out my needles if you don't behave!"

Jack sobered immediately. He hated those damn things.

Sam looked from Daniel to Jack, her eyes stayed on the latter for a bit longer than necessary. "I'm really glad you're ok." She said, seriously. She broke eye contact with jack and looked at Daniel. "Both of you."

Teal'c nodded. "As am I. I was concerned that SG-1 would not emerge intact."

Janet nodded. "Yeah, you two are just not meant to fight." She looked at Jack and Daniel. "It's against the physics of the universe or something."

Sam nodded. "I could probably write a theorem on it…"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Two days later, SG1 sat around the briefing room table. They had just finished debriefing the General about their latest mission.

"Very good." Hammond said. "Before we dismiss, there's one more issue that requires attention. We've been running diagnostics on the star gate all week, trying to determine the cause of Dr. Jackson's amnesia. Apparently, Sergeant Siler discovered that, just as he stepped into the event horizon, Dr. Jackson was hit with some sort of energy blast. We can only assume that it was a weapon. This means that the Goa'uld have developed new technology, capable of wiping out people's memories… we obviously need to proceed with caution."

"But why would they shoot someone leaving a plant with it?' Daniel asked.

"Maybe they were testing it, or sending a message?" Carter suggested.

"No, no, I remember!" Daniel said, sounding a bit over-excited. "Jack, on the planet- on the ruins- there was ancient! And it was directions. To a planet. It sounded like weapon stores. Stuff that we could use against the Goa'uld! General, we have to go back!"

Jack looked at the archeologist in amazement. The man hadn't taken a single breath in that whole explanation.

"It seems too risky for a possible weapons store, Daniel." Jack said. "The last thing we need is all of us to have amnesia. They'll know that we'll want to go back and check it out. There are probably guards waiting to zap us as soon as we step out of the gate, Sir."

It was Daniel's turn to be amazed. Was Jack using logic over the need for big, honkin' spaceguns?

Hammond nodded. "We'll go back sometime, Dr. Jackson, but not anytime soon."

Daniel nodded. It made sense.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Carter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked quietly, pulling the Major to the side after the meeting.

"Sure…" Sam started. She was curious what this was about.

"I wanted to thank you… for taking care of me through this. I didn't deserve it… I was being an ass."

Carter nodded. "You were… but it was understandable. If you ever need to talk about Charlie or any of it, I'm here… Sir."

Jack nodded. "Thank you, Carter. Same goes for you." He gave her a crooked smile. She loved that smile.

"Food?" Jack asked louder. Daniel and Teal'c turned away from their conversation.

"Sure!" Daniel said.

"I would greatly enjoy a steak." Teal'c said.

"O'Mally's." That suggestion was simultaneous. Sam, Jack, and Daniel were incapable of associating any other restaurant with steak anymore.

Teal'c bowed in approval. SG-1 headed into the corridor.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"So, where are you four off to?" Janet asked SG-1 outside of the elevator.

"Where headed to O'Mally's for dinner and pool. You want to come along?" Jack asked.

Janet looked to Daniel. His blue eyes were begging her to come. She smiled. "Cassie is spending the night at a friend's house, so, sure."

The five of them walked out of the base, into the parkinglot. Teal'c's wide gate led them, followed closely by Jack and Sam, who were speaking animatedly about sharp-shooting techniques in pool, and Daniel and Janet, who weren't talking, just enjoying each other's company.

_If only there weren't regulations._ Janet thought, watching how close Jack and Sam were, both physically and emotionally. Then, her thoughts drifted toward Daniel. _And if only he'd get the nerve to ask me out to dinner sometime alone…_

Author's Note:

So here it is. The last chapter. We hope that you have enjoyed reading this. We apologize for the incredibly long waits in between chapters, but as high school students and now college students life kinda got in the way. We started this in our sophomore year of high school and now as first year college students it is finally ending. We hope that you enjoy and please review. Thanks. SpellMasters and SJ-88 Out.


End file.
